Don't Stop Believing
by Rachel Lily Gleek Potter
Summary: 6 years after graduating from WMHS, sucessful Broadway actress Rachel Berry's life changes after hopping on a subway train. Rated T for safety.
1. Small Town Girl in a Lonely World

**A/N: a little plot bunny that jumped into my head while listening to "Don't Stop Believing" (the original FINCHEL version, cause the Regionals one is worthless….) **

**It's my first story for Glee so… we'll see. Review very much appreciated.**

The crowd cheered, the curtain closed. Rachel Berry walked offstage and let her bright showface fade. As she headed to the dressing room, actors and crew members congratulated her performance quickly before heading off to meet their loved ones. Rachel lingered in her dressing room, staring at the star on the wall and listening to goodbye calls echoing through the halls.

"You ready, Rachel?" her friend Amanda asked, standing in the door.

"Ready? Oh yeah lets go." Rachel replied and the two women walked out to stagedoor before heading off to get drinks with a few other cast members.

_Just a small town girl_

_livin' in a lonely world_

A few hours later Rachel left the small bar alone.

"hmm" she muttered to herself. "Where to now?" All she knew was that she wasn't ready to return to her empty, lonely apartment.

"The glamorous life of a Broadway star. What would the people from high school think of me now?" Rachel thought, laughing at herself. "I know what they would think. My old tormentors would be in shock that I have come as far as I have. No one expects the weird animal sweater girl from tiny little Lima Ohio to become a star. But my actual friends, as few as they were wouldn't be surprised by that. They would be shocked at how lonely and unhappy I am. Here I am, living the dream but I'm alone and friendless."

Rachel hadn't been in contact with any of her old friends since they all headed off to their own dreams. Quinn to pre-med and medical school, Kurt and Mercedes to arts schools, Artie and Tina to their Ivy Leagues, Mike, Matt, and Brittany to become dancers, Santana, shockingly to major in education, and Noah actually on a football scholarship to OSU. They all scattered after graduation and Rachel in New York had no clue where they were at now 6 years later.

"Ahh" Rachel thought, spotting a subway station. "I can wander without killing my feet so I can still dance tomorrow.

Looking at the time, 11:57, Rachel descended into the subway. When the next train pulled in, she hopped on, not even looking at where it was going.

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

**A/N: So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten tomatoes? Let me know what you think.**


	2. The Midnight Train Going Anywhere

**A/N: thank you to those who have already reviewed...Keep 'em coming! :)**

**Carola-x: yay for you, you caught my (not so subtle) avoidance of Finn...yes most definitely on purpose, you'll find out why soon!**

**Hope you like Chapter 2!**

"See you tomorrow! Bright and early!"

"Yeah, sure."

"I mean it Finn! We have so much to do!"

"Goodnight Kurt!"

"But…Finn! Fine, goodnight."

Finn Hudson sighed as he walked away from Kurt's apartment. Sure he loved spending time with his exceedingly successful step-brother, and sure the visits came few and far between with Kurt's busy career as a junior fashion editor at Vogue magazine (which according to Kurt was a very important position especially for someone his age), and his own work as a teacher in Detroit, MI, but there was no denying that Kurt and Finn "marched to the beat of different drummers" as Finn's mom said.

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

Visiting Kurt, thought Finn, was like being caught in a tornado. Constantly busy, busy, busy, hence the fact that it was 11:37 pm and Finn was just now headed to catch a subway to go to his hotel.

Finn on the other hand, liked the quite slower pace of his life, though it was anything but boring. Inspired by his former teacher and mentor Mr. Schue, Finn had become a teacher and had started a glee club at the school he worked at in addition to helping coach the football team. The kids in his club, though very different from the original New Directions, had the same heart and had won their sectionals and shockingly placed at their regionals this past year. Unlike New Directions, the administration, while supportive of the glee club was not supportive of its director and after Finn had made a controversial book assignment in Freshman English, he had been informed that he best look for another job. A fact that Finn had not yet shared with anyone, least of all his overachieving step-brother.

Kurt couldn't live Finn's life any more than Finn could live Kurt's. Finn could vividly remember the conversation they'd had when Finn first got hired.

"You're going to teach WHERE?"

"Detroit, it's a job Kurt I can't really be picky."

"But DETROIT? It's the poorest city in the US, forget about decent fashion or entertainment, and you're going to teach in an inner-city school where there are a lot worse things than slushie facials!"

"Kurt, we have already discussed your phobia of all high schools, and I completely understand! But none of that bothers me. Plus I have some family there. My dad grew up there and I probably would have if, well, you know?"

"Okay city boy, well when you get mugged, don't call me."

"I'm not going to get mugged Kurt!"

"Whatever, actually you can call me just don't be mad if I say I told you so!"

"Okay Kurt."

Yep Finn and his stepbrother were definitely very different drummers. But somehow, they worked. Like two days before when Finn had arrived in the city and Kurt had been babbling on and on and on about his plans for the week.

"Do you want to see a Broadway show? I mean, I would definitely put that high on the list if I was you but I would understand, maybe if you don't want to. But it could definitely expose you to some new vocal practices to bring back to your glee club."

"Kurt, I don't think I can. Not that I wouldn't want to or anything. I'm sure I could learn a lot and I would enjoy it." Great, now he was babbling. "But I just," Finn paused searching for words, "can't."

"It's all right Finn, I understand." Kurt said softly, then he was off again with the crazy plans "You have to see the Statue of Liberty of course and…"

Yeah, as crazy as Kurt was there was a reason that he was Finn's best friend. Though come tomorrow, when he would be forced to get up early for yet another long day of sightseeing, Finn wasn't sure he'd remember that.

_He took the midnight train going anywhere_

As Finn descended into the subway he felt a surge of relief, just a short ride, and then he would be back at the hotel. As the train whooshed into the station, Finn climbed on and leaned against the window, suddenly completely exhausted. At the next stop, a young woman stepped lightly down the aisle, sliding into the seat beside him and leaned her head back.

Finn sat up quickly, all exhaustion disappearing as he looked at the familiar face beside him.

"Rachel?"

**A/N: Sorry for the evil cliffie, oh wait I'm not hahaha. I'll try to post the next one tomorrow. **

**I felt like this might have dragged a bit but I needed to get the background out of the way. **

**So, Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	3. Singer in a Smoky Room

"Rachel?'

"Finn Hudson?" "

Where have you…"

"How have you…"

"What have you…"

Their questions overlapped until Finn sharply cut Rachel off.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?'

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"Finn, we are on a public subway and it was over 5 years ago, can we not discuss this now!"

"Really Rachel? You haven't changed a bit!" Finn was furious now.

"Where are you staying?"

"What, why?"

"Because if you are at a hotel, you're probably about to miss your stop." Rachel pointed out the window to illustrate

"Oh shit! Umm…"

"I'll get off here too, we can talk more, and I have no desire to return to my apartment now."

"Okay, there's a bar in the bottom of my hotel we can go there."

"Mariott or Holiday Inn?" Rachel asked as they exited the station.

"Holiday Inn, how'd you know?"

"Easy. I know New York and I know you."

"Oh. Let's go."

When they arrived at the bar, they discovered that despite the late hour it was wildly crowded. And, it was karaoke night. After they found a seat and got their drinks, Finn looked at the painfully off-key karaoke singers and then at Rachel.

"No criticisms?"

"No not at all." She replied sounding like she had expected the question. "They don't care if they sound good; they're just having fun so why should I criticize?"

"Wow." Finn didn't disguise his shock very well. "That's a new Rachel."

"A lots changed." She informed him almost sadly. "I think maybe because I'm more confident in my own ability, I have less of a need to find imperfections in others." Finn whistled softly. "well, I'm not a psychologist or anything but that's my theory."

"Yeah." Finn said softly, suddenly noticing how close they wer. If he just leaned towards her a little bit he could...

Suddenly, a bright light shined right in his eyes. Looking up, Finn noticed that the off-key singers had left the stage and an overweight middle aged man was gesturing at him from the microphone.

"Hey, you two lovebirds, why don't you take the next round in karaoke."

"oh, no I haven't.."

"we're not.."

Despite Finn and Rachel's mumbled protests, they were dragged onstage and handed microphones.

"Now, you are?"

"What?"

"Our Names, Finn" Rachel hissed.

"Oh. Finn Hudson"

"Rachel Berry."

"The Rachel Berry?" the host asked incredulously.

"I suppose so." Rachel replied nonchalantly. Finn felt a surge of pride, Rachel had achieved her dream of being so famous that people she had never met knew her name.

"Give Finn and Rachel here a Broadway duet then." The host said to the sound mixer.

Rachel smiled slightly as the familiar intro to "Without You" from _RENT_ filled the room.

_A singer in a smoky room_

_Smell of wine and cheap perfume_

RACHEL:  
Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.

Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you.

FINN:  
The world revives

RACHEL:  
Colors renew

BOTH  
But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue.

RACHEL:  
Without you.  
Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats.

FINN:  
Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe.

FINN:  
The mind churns!

RACHEL:  
The mind churns!

FINN:  
The heart yearns!

RACHEL:  
The heart yearns!

BOTH  
The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I'm gone.  
Cause I die, without you.

RACHEL:  
Without you.

FINN:  
Without you.

BOTH  
Without you.

As they sang, Finn smiled, despite the all too familiar pain on Rachel's face as they sang. Despite the fact that the song rang a bit too true. Despite the long painful talk he knew was coming later. Finn could feel that same spark as before. When he sang with Rachel, it was like he was whole and fully alive, and Finn never wanted that feeling to end.

Rachel sighed. It was still there, the chemistry. No matter how talented her Broadway partners were, and they were outstanding, she never felt that electricity as with Finn. And despite the pain she knew was coming, she never wanted the feeling to end.

**A/N: They're "Finn and Rachel" again Yay! I think the big talk is next chapter but I have to work out some logistics so…we'll see.**

**The song is "Without You" from RENT, if you haven't heard it/ seen it….LOOK IT UP!**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten tomatoes? Let me know what you think.**


	4. On and On and On And On

**A/N; I just wanted to thank all of the wonderful people who have reviewed/alerted/favorited this story. I never expected to get such a positive response on my first story and I am VERY grateful!**

**I have a bit of a problem with over-suspension of reality. It happens on school assignments all the time. I'm slightly worried that this chapter will feel a bit unrealistic and please know that I tried really hard to make it believable, hence the delay of the Finn/Rachel break-up explanation. I hope it works out as well as possible **

After their karaoke, Finn and Rachel were mobbed by the tipsy patrons of the bar.

"That was wonderful!"

"I can't believe I am this close to Rachel Berry!"

"You are outstanding!"

"Truly Amazing"

Finally, the pair pushed their way out of the bar.

"Come up to my room with me." Rachel gave Finn a weird look. "I mean, we can talk and it'll be quiet."

"Oh, that's fine I guess."

They were silent in the elevator on the way up. After they entered his hotel room, Finn felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

"4 MISSED CALLS from Kurt!" Finn sighed and clicked view later. "3 NEW VOICEMAILS from Kurt!" Ignore. "5 NEW TEXT MESSAGES from Kurt!" Delete. Finn then called his obviously anxious step-brother.

"What's up?"

"Where have you been? Why didn't you answer my calls? I thought you were like dead or something!" Kurt screeched.

"Chill Kurt! I'm not dead; I ended up going to the bar in the bottom of the hotel with someone and just came back to my room."

"Someone? A girl?"

"Yes Kurt, a girl." Finn said exasperatedly. Rachel giggled from the chair she had made her way to.

"Oooh. Nice going brother! She still with you?"

"Really Kurt? You sound like Puck" Rachel giggled again. "What's so funny?" She pointed at him and he rolled his eyes.

"She is still with you! AHAH! It's about time man!"

"Whatever Kurt. I've got to go" He hung up on his protesting brother.

"Same old Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"Yep. "

"What does he do now? Is he the reason you're in the city?"

"He's junior fashion editor at Vogue and yep I'm visiting him. I could have stayed with him but the early and rambunctious wake-up call is so not worth it. I'd rather shell out the money for this place and have him only able to bother me by calling and eventually pounding on the door."

"Wow. He's done well for himself."

"That's what he tells me."

"And what about you." She asked hesitantly.

Finn felt some of the awkwardness fade as he talked about his work and the glee club and surprisingly he found himself confessing that he had been fired. Rachel was wonderfully sympathetic but changed the subject easily once he was ready. They talked easily about their lives for a long time though Finn could have sworn it was only minutes before the all-important question came bursting out of him.

"Why Rachel?" she sighed

"I don't know how to explain." She said softly.

"Hmm, let's review," Finn said, standing up. "Halfway through our freshman year of college you just started ignoring me, you never picked up the phone, you never called me back, you never answered your email! I thought I did something horribly wrong but I didn't know what. I asked Kurt and Puck to try to call you. I even called Quinn, I called my crazy ex-girlfriend to try to get to you and you didn't respond to them either! Why Rachel Why?"

"It wasn't on purpose." Rachel said weakly. Finn angrily cut off anything else she was going to say.

"How was it not on purpose! You can't ignore a hundred phone calls by accident!" He was shouting at her now.

"Finn, just hear me out! It's a long story and I never meant to hurt you or anyone. I Promise!" She was crying now as she pleaded with him.

"Gee where have I heard that before? No one ever "wants" to hurt me but they do!"

"Finn, LISTEN! My freshman biology professor was like obsessed with "group projects" and there was a guy in the class who was like, how do I explain this, a Jacob Ben Israel type stalker and he was like a tech genius." Finn rolled his eyes at the mention of Jewfro but he had calmed down slightly and had sat back down. "So this guy, Dexter's his name, got assigned to a project with me and we ended up working on it in my dorm. I didn't find out until MUCH later but he bugged my cell phone, dorm phone and laptop while I wasn't paying attention. So he changed my number somehow so I wasn't getting calls from anyone, but him of course, and got into my email and controlled which ones I saw."

"Ok, but that doesn't explain..."

'I'm not done yet. He also controlled somehow my outgoing calls so that when I would call you it always rang as busy and I assume my emails didn't get through either. "

"So why didn't you call me when you found all of this out?" Rachel moved quickly to his laptop and typed something into Google.

"I did, twice. You didn't answer" Finn slapped his forehead. He remembered that. Thinking she had moved on and was too cowardly to tell him, in a fit of anger he had ignored her calls and deleted the voicemails. He sat there shocked by her story.

"Then I saw this online." She said pointing at a picture on the screen. He looked at it then turned away and slammed his fist into the table.

"What?" She had jumped at his violent reaction. Finn felt ready to cry, so it WAS all his fault.

"Rachel, I…It, I…" The words to explain this treachery didn't want to come out of his mouth. "Rachel, we had just won a big game and I was like a hero for being a freshman and a starting quarterback, and well everyone had been bugging me because I never went on dates and stuff and even though I said I had a girlfriend, all the guys were like…you know. So this popular cheerleader, who was a junior, she came up to me after the game and asked me to go to this party with her and well I hadn't heard from you and I thought you were mad at me and I just wanted to get the guys off my back so I said sure. I figured it was no big deal but…obviously it was. Gosh, Rachel I'm SO SORRY!"

"Finn, oh Finn. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have assumed and I should have figured it out sooner and I should have called you." Both of them had tears freely falling now.

"Rachel, I just want you to know, she meant nothing! I never, in five years I never had anything serious. I never wanted anything serious with anyone but you!"

"Me neither Finn."

"I love you Rachel." He said softly. "I've loved you from the first time we sang, really sang together and I never stopped."

"I love you too Finn." She choked out through her tears and smiled at him, a real genuine Rachel Berry smile for the first time in 5 years.

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

"I should go home." Rachel said suddenly. "It's late."

"Its 3:30 am! You can't go alone through New York!"

"I'll be fine."

"No." He said obstinately. "Why don't you stay here?" Seeing her blush, he explained quickly. "There's an extra bed, the hotel was out of single rooms" She laughed.

"Okay Finn."

They continued quiet conversation on and on into the night and the next morning neither his phone's angry buzzing nor the pounding on the door woke Finn for his planned day with Kurt. That was ok by him; he'd rather spend an unplanned day with Rachel instead.

**A/N: So? It took me a long time to find a suitable reason for them to break up. Rachel had to be almost blameless, Finn couldn't have too much blame, and I wanted to resolve it rather quickly so you get a Jacob Jewfro-ish tech genius stalker named Dexter, it works I guess.**

**So sweet made-up Finn and Rachel, can I get a big AWW?**

**I know exactly what next chapter is about so it will probably be up tomorrow. Does anyone have any Brilliant ideas for Rachel's show? I can do it without but if you have a title, 2-3 sentence summary and a character name for her and the leading man I will work it in and the winner can have a sneak peek…**

**Really long author's note ****So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten tomatoes? Let me know what you think.**


	5. Working Hard to Get My Fill

**A/N: I love you all for reviewing and making me **** Like seriously every review I get makes me smile for like an hour so THANK YOU! **

**And I suppose I'm supposed to say- I don't own Anything from Glee or The songs Don't Stop Believing and Without you at some point. Guess what? I don't own anything! Or I wouldn't be sitting on my little netbook writing Fanfiction and Rachel would never have dated Jess St. Jackass so…there we go.**

_Working hard to get my fill _

_Everybody wants a thrill_

That night it took her longer than ever before to slip into character. The character she'd practically lived as, the character fans and critics alike said would win Rachel Berry her Tony award was elusive that night. During the first couple scenes her costars gave her some very funny looks. She was amazing still and the crowd was loving her as always. But they could still see Rachel in her eyes when they looked at her on stage which was very abnormal.

Rachel didn't know how to explain to anyone, to herself to the character which was so real to her, why during this most important of shows she couldn't slip effortlessly from her own life. But deep down she knew the reason. He was here. A week after they had met again, a wonderful glorious week that was everything the last 5 years should have been, he was here sitting in the middle of the audience, watching her do what she loved.

Halfway through the first act the change came. She was her character as she sobbed onstage for her missing lover, as she sang the heartbreakingly emotional and incredibly challenging solo, as the thunderous applause came, and the curtain fell, Rachel Berry didn't exist. And as her cast knew all too well, she wouldn't exist until the final curtain fell.

As the curtain fell and the lights came up, signaling intermission, Finn sat stunned.

"Hello? Earth to Finn!" his "date" for the evening waved a hand in front of his face. "What'd you think?"

"It was…" Finn was speechless. He knew she was good, He knew she was fantastic for that matter but that was just…"beyond belief" he finally found the only words he could use to describe it.

"I'm glad you liked it. When you said you got tickets for this show I was a little in shock. I mean I was glad you decided to branch out and see a Broadway musical but this particular show; I wasn't sure how you would do with it. Now do you want anything from concessions? I'm going to get a drink."

"Um sure, just a bottle of water or something." Finn was still in complete awe and another world. He sat there silently for a while and was disturbed when a large bottle of water was dropped on his head. "Hey!"

"Wake up, Finn! I want to talk about the first act with you before the second act starts. Now, the voices all vocally mix so well. It's simply fabulous. I think after careful deliberation, the lead actor, the playbill says his name is Todd, is definitely the best up there."

"You just think he's hot!" Finn retorted. "The lead actress is definitely the best!"

"Okay, maybe I do find him attractive but you cannot deny the depth of his acting and vocal skills and the chemistry the two have."

"He's barely sung! He's just been a backup for her so far."

"Which takes more talent, it's hard to sing back-up, especially to a voice like that, and blend without overpowering her or being overpowered.'  
"You're in lo-ove!" Finn said singsoningly.

"I most certainly am not! I am just providing a valid critique of his performance which is outstanding! So when do I get to meet this special friend of yours who got us these, amazing I might add, seats?"

"After the show, at the stage door?" Finn said uncertainly.

"Finn, the stage door is where the actors come out to greet fans; I'll show you where it is."

"Good, now be quiet the second act's about to start!"

**A/N; who can guess who Finn's "date" is? (It shouldn't be that hard I think). **

**All right now to business, I sadly **** won't be able to update till Monday or Tuesday. I won't have internet. But I will get more written and maybe get a new story started! I've got a great idea.**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten tomatoes? Let me know what you think.**


	6. Just One More Time

**A/N: Um so I love you guys so much, that I found An Internet source. And its really slow and it kinda stinks but I can gift you with this new chapter. So Make my day better and make it all worth it by REVIEWING!**

**The character of Todd is dedicated to my real life best friend Sam, who thought of his name for me.**

The crowd cheered. The curtain closed. Rachel Berry walked offstage and let her bright showface fade, to be replaced with her own genuine brighter smile. As she headed to her dressing room, she was stopped by many people telling her that it was the best performance she had ever given.

"Rachel!" She turned around. Her costar, Todd was headed toward her. "That was simply fabulous darling! We had such good chemistry tonight! You were outstanding."

"Thanks Todd." Rachel replied warmly as a thought rose to the top of her mind, she'd always thought that he reminded her of someone and now she knew who. "Hey Todd, do you have somewhere to be tonight?"

"No back to my lonely apartment for me! Why?"

"Wait for me to go and stagedoor, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Okay, I'll wait for you by the door."

"Sure. I've just got to change and then I'll be right there."

Rachel hurried to her dressing room, barely pausing as she dressed and redid her makeup quickly. She checked her appearance quickly, smiling at the picture she and Finn had taken in a photobooth a few days before that was taped to the mirror. She then turned and left the room, calling goodbye to the rest of the cast as she headed to the door.

"Ready?" She asked Todd who was waiting eagerly.

"Certainly, Darling. Let's Go."

_Paying anything to roll the dice _

_Just one more time_

After the final curtain closed, Finn again sat stunned, wishing for more, just one more song, only to be rudely jerked up.

"Come on, let's not sit here all night! Let's head to the stage door."

"Okay, where is it?"

When they reached the crowded stage door, Finn found a spot as near to the metal rail as he could and trusted that his height would allow him to be identified. Gradually as the time went on more and more people left until only a handful of devoted fans were left awaiting the stars of the show.

"So where's this mysterious friend of yours, Finn?"

"She'll be here in a little bit."

"Finn, are you sure? I've heard that line before."

"Yes I'm sure!"

A little while later the door opened and the fans cheered at the sight of the two leads. As they walked around signing playbills and other items, Finn began to bounce up and down.

Then she appeared in his sight line, and she was running at him with a huge smile on her face. He caught her in open arms and spun her around. She laughed with total joy and then kissed himas he sether down.

"How did you like it?" She asked nervously.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen! You were so fantastic!"

"Thank you" she said shyly and then turned to the man standing next to Finn. "Hey Kurt! Long time no see."

"Rachel. Rachel Berry." Kurt said slowly, stupidly. Then he turned to his step-brother. "Rachel freaking Berry? Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I love surprises." Finn responded simply.

Kurt just kept muttering to himself. "Rachel Berry."

"Kurt?" Rachel asked quietly. "Can I introduce you to someone?" He looked up into the face of her co-star who he had been praising to Finn during intermission and nodded mutely. "Kurt this is Todd, Todd, Kurt."

"Nice to meet you Kurt. What did you think of the show?" Todd asked him.

"Well,"

Rachel and Finn watched, laughing, as Kurt and Todd talked for a long time.

"Hey you two! Let's get out of here." Rachel said, bringing them out of their personal little world. "I know this great bar at a hotel not far from here. All we've got to do is catch a train." She smiled at Finn and he scooped her up into his arms, bridal style as she squeals.

"Let's go get that train." He said, laughing.

**A/N: There you go, I think that chapter was basically a lot of mindless fluff…but I love it : )**

**So there are I think 3 more chapters. "Strangers waiting…searching in the night" "Streetlight people….somewhere in the night" and "Don't Stop Believing" know hat the last one will be for sure, but suggestions for the other 2 would be very very much appreciated.**

**I also have another story that I'm publishing tonight- "My Best Friend's Girl." So check it out, please.**

**And all y'all who have alerted the story or are just reading it now. Please Please PLEASE review, even if it's just a smiley face. It really would make my day.**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know.**


	7. Strangers Waiting

**A/N: I just saw a new promo for season 2. AHHHH! I've missed the music, I've dreamt about the drama, and I can't WAIT for the wait to be over! (.com/watch?v=da9C69r-mwU&feature=player_embedded) It was a real good promo if you can't tell.**

**So now with no further ado, let me present- Chapter 7!**

As she carefully applied her makeup, Rachel thought happily of how great her once lonely life had become. A little over a month had passed since she met Finn on the subway and things couldn't be going better. After a week had passed, she had convinced him to come stay at her apartment instead of continuing to spend money at the hotel. Now, as if to illustrate the perfection of her life, he was about to escort her to the Tony awards where she was nominated for "Best Performance by a Leading Actress in a Musical" and her show was nominated for "Best Musical" along with a myriad of other things. Rachel Berry's life couldn't be more perfect.

_Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night._

As Finn and Rachel moved down the red carpet at the Tony's, Finn admired how poised and comfortable Rachel was. She answered each question the strangers waiting along the carpet asked her, never missing a beat. She didn't seem at all fazed by all of the cameras either, though they made Finn kind of jumpy. He thought she was the most beautiful woman there, no contest at all. But then again he thought she was beautiful all the time, whether extremely dressed up like tonight or wearing her sweats to work out. He was startled when she tugged lightly on his arm.

"Come on, let's go inside."

Once they were inside, Rachel seemed to find a million people she knew, all of whom she of course had to stop and talk to. After she finished talking to the third former co-star, she turned to lead Finn into the theater only to run smack dab into a painfully familiar face.

"Rachel Berry. And how is stardom treating you dear?" She looked at her high school ex-boyfriend critically for a moment before responding.

"Better than you I hope. Because we both know who the "Best Musical" award is going to and it won't be your show."

"Oh, ice princess!" He laughed for a second then turned and recognized her date. "Hudson?"

"." Finn responded coolly, eliciting a shocked

"Finn!" from his girlfriend and a laugh from Jesse.

"His juvenile insults don't bother me Rachel. Nice to see you, Break a leg." With that he turned and walked away. Rachel laughed at Finn's expression.

"What was that?" He asked, confused.

"That my dear, was an actor who was once in a show with me wishing me luck along with a little friendly competition."

"But that was. Wait, you were in a show with him?"

"Yes Finn, keep your voice down please. He was in the chorus and I had one of the lead parts. He did apologize to me fairly early in the run."

"But still, Rachel, that was still Jesse St. Jerkface! The guy helped his friends egg you in high school!"

"Yes and as I already told you, he apologized quite nicely. He and I have had a minor friendship for a while now. He's actually a quite nice guy."

"Whatever you say Rachel, let's just go sit down."

"And the winner of the Tony award for Best performance by a lead actress in a musical goes to, Miss Rachel Berry!" Thunderous applause followed this announcement and Rachel jumped to her feet, after hugging some of her fellow cast members who were seated nearby, including Todd with his date, Kurt, and kissing Finn quickly, Rachel headed onstage to receive her award.

"Wow! Thank you so much. I could never do this show without the wonderful cast, especially my leading man, Todd. And of course I owe a huge thanks to the writers and directors who created my wonderful character. I owe all my success on the stage to my amazing fathers who always encouraged me to follow my dreams. And a huge thanks to my high school glee club for letting me be their star. And of course, last but not least, my boyfriend Finn, who has always stood by me and helped me to succeed. Thank you so much!"

The rest of the night passed in a blur for Rachel, She'd done it! At 24 years old, she had achieved her lifelong dream of winning a Tony award. She followed the rest of her cast onstage to accept the award for "Best Musical" and cheered loudly when any of her compatriots won. After the awards were over, she went with Finn in a daze to the afterparty. She barely heard the congratulations or saw the flashing of cameras.

On their way home, Finn finally pulled her out of the daze by announcing,

"I got a job."

"Yay! Where?" she asked, delighted that his long search had finally paid off.

"Right outside the city. I can take a subway to work everyday!"

"Yay!" Rachel was thrilled, as much as she knew his missed his old job and the glee club there, she was delighted that he would be staying near her, because she didn't think she would ever be able to let go of him again.

**A/N: So Todd and Kurt are dating, Rachel won her Tony and Finn got a job! YAY!**

**Thank you gleek721 for the idea of using Jesse, I hope I did ok… **

**Only 2 chapters left : ( But they're gonna be good ones!)**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	8. Streetlight People

**A/N: Here you go, 2****nd**** to last chapter *tear***

**I especially don't own anything in this chapter**

The crowd cheered as Rachel Berry took her final bow. This was it, it was all over, tonight she was leaving this wonderful show. She looked out over the packed house and thought that she could see them all, all her friends there to support her on her final night.

When she walked backstage she was mobbed by cast and crew alike, Todd walked up to her tears cascading down his face.

"What am I going to do without you Rachel?"

"You'll manage. Now go change, we're expected outside to meet all the crazies in 15 minutes."

"All the crazies?" Kyle, a young new addition to the ensemble asked her, obviously confused as to why she would smile when discussing crazy people.

"My friends from high school. Todd's dating one of them. Trust me they are the weirdest people you could ever meet." She replied to the kid. Then she turned to walk to her dressing room, laughing at the thought of her crazy friends.

Kurt, who despite their initial clashes, she had admired deeply in high school for his continuous ability to be himself, and who was now her best friend,. Mercedes, who was still as loud and opinionated as when she had first interrupted Rachel and Finn's duet to declare that she was Beyoncé, Quinn, her former enemy and rival, who Finn still refused to acknowledge as anything but "my crazy ex-girlfriend" who was more like Rachel than either of them could ever have guessed in high school, Britt, the brainless blond who would probably never learn that the square root of four is not rainbows and her ever abrasive ever best friend, Santana, who still couldn't restrain a few rude comments to Rachel, Mike and Matt, still silent partners in everything, Artie, Rachel's first real hero, and his steadfast now confident high-school sweetheart, now wife Tina, Noah, as crude as ever, but still with a heart of gold under his tough exterior, and of course her sweet wonderful Finn, who she'd now, been dating for a year, the most wonderful year of her life. They made an odd bunch of misfits, just as they had in high school, but she wouldn't have them any other way, and she was so glad to have them all forgive her and welcome her back into their lives after 5 long years of loneliness.

When she and Todd make their way through the rabid fans at the stage door, her friends hug her delightedly and praise her performance, then she is swept along with them to a nearby bar where they persuade her to sing karaoke, and they all share old stories and laugh at things that were all horribly humiliating in high school. When they all left and said goodnight, Rachel figured that she and Finn would head home, maybe watch a movie. But he started walking the opposite way of the subway to their apartment.

"Where are you going?"

"I just wanna show you something Rach. If that's okay?" She followed him, of course, because she would follow him to the edge of the earth if she needed to. He led her to the entrance to a skyscraper that she dimly recognized as the headquarters of some fashion company. Finn pulled out a key and stuck it in the door.

_Streetlight people living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

"Kurt knows the owner of this building, the view from the roof is supposed to be better than the Empire State Building." He said as an explanation. He didn't speak again as the rode the elevator up to the roof. He seemed to be deep in thought about something. When they reached the rooftop she was so enthralled by the beautiful view of the city lights that she didn't notice Noah, Mike, Matt, Artie, and Kurt walk up behind them until Noah began to play his guitar. Finn began to sing with the other guys backing him up as Rachel turned and stared.

_I would give you everything, Rach without no doubt,  
Mansions and diamond rings, with our whole life planned out,_

_I'll give you the stars and moon, on a perfect night when I propose to you.__  
Rach just say I do, and find out what I'm saying is true,  
Cause I love you, I love you _

_I would give you everything, coming from my heart,  
Unconditional love showing you from the start,  
I'll have nothing to hide, Rach I would never, leave your side.  
Rach just say I do, and find out what I'm saying is true,_

As Finn finished singing, the other guys melted away into the dark night. He knelt down on one knee and held out a small box.

"Rachel, I love you more than anything in the world, heck you are my whole world. All I want is to be with you forever and give you everything. I'll never hurt you again. Rach you are my reason for living, you are my entire life. Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?"

"YES! YES! YES!" Rachel squealed. As he slipped a delicate diamond ring onto her finger then picked her up and swung her around before setting her down and kissing her as if his life depended on it, Rachel thought, could there be a more beautiful night? Here I am with the most precious man in my life, who just proposed to me in the most romantic way possible on top of a building with the streetlights of New York twinkling in the background. This is the perfect night!

**A/N: This story seems to be getting fluffier and fluffier!**

**But I love it : ) The song Finn sang for Rachel is called "I love you" by Rebel Souljahz. It's really beautiful (and I obviously changed the lyrics from girl to Rach a couple times.)**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	9. Don't Stop Believing!

**A/N: Sorry Sorry Sorry! I'm soooo sorry that this took so long. I got piled with homework and I really wanted to make it perfect! This is the end! I'm so sad but happy at the same time. So here it is!**

"There. You look perfect!" Kurt said triumphantly. Rachel turned and looked in the mirror.

"Wow Kurt, it's beautiful!"

"Well of course the dress is beautiful, I designed it!" Mercedes slapped Kurt lightly.

"Deflate that head a bit dear." She said, ruffling the hair on the object in question.

"Finn is going to be so amazed when he sees you." Quinn told Rachel softly. Beth sat in the corner with wide eyes staring at the goddess that was her "sissy."

"Speaking of Finn," Rachel's dad said as he entered the room. "Wow honey, you look even more beautiful than you usually do. Kurt, Finn's panicking downstairs, he's rather worried about the location of his best man." Her daddy followed him in.

"Wow, my little girl's all grown up." He was teary-eyed. "Kurt,"

"Yeah I'm going, I'm going. Finn needs to keep his pants on."

"Kurt!" All three girls yelled after him, they could hear his laughter as he walked down the hallway. Suddenly he popped his head back in,

"None of you cry and ruin your makeup or I will murder you!"

"Hummel! Get your ass down here before I castrate you!" Puck yelled, echoing through the hallway.

"Bye Girls! Smile pretty!" Kurt said, as he ran out of the room.

The girls primped a little bit more before it was time for them to go. Mercedes straightened her gold dress and adjusted the pink shawl quickly before heading for the door. Quinn patted her hair into place and checked Beth over quickly before grabbing the 8-year-old's hand and following Mercedes.

"Ready princess/" Hiram Berry held out his arm to his daughter.

"I'm ready daddy." She said confidently, taking his arm and reaching for her dad's on the other side.

After descending the stairs, the girls stood in the back of the church with Mr. and Mr. Berry, waiting for the music to start. Rachel heard the familiar intro. This was it; she was really marrying him, the man of her dreams, the love of her life. She heard his strong voice begin singing as first Mercedes then Quinn walked down the aisle.

_Highway run, into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round, _

"Go Beth." Rachel murmured to her flower girl, who began skipping down the aisle.

_You're on my mind_

Maybe it wasn't traditional for the bride and groom to sing for the procession, but not much in Finn and Rachel's lives was traditional and they liked it that way. So despite the wedding planner and Kurt's protests, Faithfully, their song, would be sung as she walked down the aisle.

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight_

Rachel entered the church, one of her dad's on either side.

_Sending all my love along the wire_

Finn gasped as he caught sight of Rachel, she looked so beautiful, heavenly really and he couldn't believe that she was his, he was about to marry her! He was so caught up in looking at her that he almost forgot his cue.

_And they say that the road's no place to start a family,_

_Right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Oh boy, you stand by me, I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

As their voices blended perfectly on the last note, Rachel reached Finn at the altar. All of the other ten original members of New Directions began singing the back up as Rachel's dads took turns kissing her cheek before handing her to Finn.

_Faithfully_

The last note reverberated in the church, perfect, clear, and beautiful. Rachel and Finn smiled at each other unable to tear their eyes away from each other. The rest of the ceremony flew by for both of them.

"I do." Rachel said firmly and unhesitatingly. Finn continued to gaze into her eyes, smiling. Suddenly, she poked him lightly. Finn noticed that it was quiet and everyone was looking at him expectantly.

"Oh. I do! Definitely!" Rachel tried to stifle her giggle. Only Finn.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Finn bent down as Rachel slipped up on her tiptoes and they kissed slowly, tenderly. Then they turned to walk out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson." Their friends and family cheered. Rachel beamed, Mrs. Finn Hudson, she liked the sound of that.

When they arrived at the reception hall, Finn and Rachel stood as a line formed to greet and congratulate them.

"You're officially my sister now!" Kurt shrieked as he hugged Rachel tightly. "Don't pass your awful fashion sense on to my nieces and nephews." She smacked his arm as he laughed. Todd, who was next in line, rolled his eyes at the pair.

"Congratulations guys!" He said, giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek and high-fiving Finn.

"It was a beautiful wedding Rachel." Mercedes squealed, throwing her arms around the smaller girl. "You didn't mess up too badly white boy!" she added to Finn.

"I guess bros before hoes ends now doesn't it? Whatever happened to you and me riding solo forever?" Puck punched Finn's arm.

"He grew up, something you seem like you will never do." Quinn told her boyfriend. "Rachel, how did you do it?" Rachel laughed and hugged Quinn. "I think that was the best wedding ever, Rach. Congrats!" Quinn added, winking at her friend as she dragged Puck away.

"RACHEL! Finn can give you all his ducks now!" Brittany screeched excitedly.

"His ducks?" Rachel said confusedly.

"Ballads." Santana explained lightly, stepping up behind her clueless best friend. "Congratulations I guess Berry. That wedding was extremely sappy even for you, but whatever floats your boat. Looking good Hudson." Rachel rolled her eyes, some things never changed.

"Congratulations guys."

"Yeah, congrats!" Mike and Matt both spoke at almost the same time. They were both eager for the music to start. At least then they would know how to express themselves.

"Aww, I always knew you guys would end up together." Tina walked up pushing Artie's wheelchair.

"Yeah this day's been a long time coming." Artie agreed. "Congratulations guys."

"I'm going to have to agree with them." Mr. Schuester commented. "I've been waiting for this since 'Don't Stop Believing'!" He laughed.

"It was a lovely wedding." Mrs. Schuester added.

"Thanks Miss P," Finn responded. Rachel poked him. "Sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay Finn." The Schuesters went to sit down and Finn growled when he saw the next guest.

"Congratulations, you look beautiful tonight Rachel." Jesse said as he hugged her. "Congratulations Hudson." He held out a hand which Finn shook reluctantly. Finn hadn't wanted the guy at their wedding but Rachel had insisted that all of her friends should be welcome and told him to be civil. Finn wasn't quite sure what civil meant but he figured that punching the guy in the reception line was not it.

"Thanks for coming Jesse." Rachel said warmly. He moved on as Rachel was enveloped in a hug by Finn's mom.

"Welcome to the family honey!" She'd always liked Rachel, especially compared to the few other girls Finn had brought home.

"Congratulations." Finn's stepfather said gruffly, patting Finn on the back.

"RACHEL! FINN!" Beth bounced up excitedly, Shelby following at a more sedate pace. "Mom says that because it's such a special day I can stay up for the WHOLE party. And Quinny said she would make sure that I got to dance with everyone!"

"Calm down honey." The mom in question laid a hand on Beth's shoulder. "Don't make me regret telling you that. Now congratulate Rachel and Finn." She leaned down to whisper in the little girl's ear. "And say thank you."

"OH! Congratulations. The wedding was perfect, and thank you for letting me be part of your special day." Beth said formally. She then turned to her mother. "There! Can I go now? Quinny's right over there and she said she would save me a seat!" Shelby smiled as she watched Beth run excitedly to her biological parents.

"It was a beautiful wedding Rachel." She turned to talk to her older daughter."I'm very happy for you. And really, thank you so much for including Beth. It made her so happy."

"Thank You Shelby. And I wouldn't dream of not having Beth be part of it. She's my little sister after all." Rachel laughed. Shelby went to track down the exuberant girl while Rachel's fathers came up and hugged their daughter. Hiram Berry had been unashamedly sobbing throughout the entire ceremony and Finn noticed that Leroy's eyes were suspiciously red.

"It was such a lovely wedding princess. Don't forget us now." Hiram managed to choke out.

"Daddy, I could never forget you! You're not losing me; you're gaining a new family member!" She replied, immediately grimacing at how clichéd she sounded. Leroy turned to Finn.

"Take good care of our baby now, young man." Finn nodded.

"I will sir!"

"Finn, it's time for the first dance!" Rachel squealed eagerly, tugging him toward the dance floor. He sighed, hoping he didn't trip over his own feet.

Artie and Puck were seated onstage, guitars in hand, while the rest of the New Directions were strategically spread around the dance floor. Once again, Rachel had decided that they should sing for this. After all, there was only one song that would fit for this moment.

_Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da_

_Just a small town girl  
livin´ in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin´ anywhere  
Just a city boy born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin´ anywhere_

A singer in a smoky room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the nights  
Streetlights people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the nights

Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin´ anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time

Some will win some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the nights  
Streetlights people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the nights

Don't Stop!

The rest of the reception passed quickly, and soon it was time for the father/daughter dance. Finn had wondered how they would pull this off but found that it was no worry. Rachel's dads stood on either side of their daughter wrapping their arms around her and each other as the soft song played. When it was over, Finn saw Kurt walk up and mutter something to the DJ. He stared at his stepbrother suspiciously as the DJ announced.

"And now, a special song for the bride and groom, come on out here Finn and Rachel."

Rachel looked around suspiciously. Kurt stood near the stage with a satisfied smirk on his face. In the opposite corner Mercedes and Quinn looked like they were about to burst out in hysterical laughter. Artie, Tina, Puck and Mr. Schuester all had knowing looks on their faces. Rachel had a bad feeling about this. Sure enough she heard a familiar song begin blaring through the speakers.

_Ah, push it  
Ah, push it_

Rachel laughed.

"Go get Artie and Tina!" She whispered in Finn's ear. "We're gonna do this right." She ran and dragged a startled Mercedes and hysterical Kurt onto the dance floor.

_Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby_

Get up on this!  


As the six met on the dance floor Rachel yelled along with the lyrics.

_Salt and Pepa's here!_

Artie laughed and shrugging joined in as the rest began the original choreography.

_(Now wait a minute, y'all  
This dance ain't for everybody  
Only the sexy people  
So all you fly mothers, get on out there and dance  
Dance, I said!)_

Salt and Pepa's here, and we're in effect  
Want you to push it, babe  
Coolin' by day then at night working up a sweat  
C'mon girls, let's go show the guys that we know  
How to become number one in a hot party show  
Now push it

Ah, push it - push it good  
Ah, push it - push it real good  
Ah, push it - push it good  
Ah, push it - p-push it real good

Hey! Ow!  
Push it good!

Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby

Push it good  
Push it real good  
Ah, push it  
Ah, push it

Yo, yo, yo, yo, baby-pop  
Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss  
Better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed  
Can't you hear the music's pumpin' hard like I wish you would?  
Now push it

Push it good  
Push it real good  
Push it good  
P-push it real good

Ah, push it  
Get up on this!

Boy, you really got me going  
You got me so I don't know what I'm doing

Ah, push it

As they triumphantly finished the song, there were mingled reactions from around the room. Mr. Schue looked like he was about to collapse from laughter while his wife had tears of laughter running down her face. Puck just looked shell-shocked that Rachel had managed to do all the choreography including jumping on Finn in her wedding dress. Quinn, Santana, Mike and Matt were all doubled over in laughter and Shelby had placed her hands over Beth's eyes.

"I don't suppose this was all your idea, Mr. Hummel?" Rachel questioned Kurt sharply.

"Yes it was and it was so epic!" He responded through his hysterical laughter.

"It was certainly something to remember." Finn said. It was hard to be angry at his stepbrother; he'd forgotten how inappropriate that performance had been and he was definitely glad that this second time around, he had performed it with his wife.

The rest of the reception was rather uneventful and as the Hudsons' said their goodbyes, Rachel leaned back against Finn.

"This was a perfect day. I'm glad I chose you to marry."

"I'm glad too Rach." He said stroking her hair. "Cause now I'm married to the most perfect and beautiful woman in the world."

FIN!

**A/N: And it's over! *tear* I hope you liked the wedding, I let the romantic in me go crazy so I hope it's okay.**

**Now since this is the end of the epicness that was Don't Stop Believing, I have a request for reviews. In this story what was?**

**Your favorite character/the character I wrote best:**

**Your favorite quote **

**Your favorite scene or chapter**

**Suggestions for a sequel/one shot**

**Anything you didn't like or that I should improve**

**Thank you for Reading and PLEASE REVIEW! I've loved writing this story sooo much!**


End file.
